


to mend that which I borrowed

by calamityjade



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham (Video Games), Batman: Arkham Knight Spoilers - Fandom, DCU (Comics), Gotham City Garage (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Alien Biology, Altered Mental States, Body Horror, Bottom Dick Grayson, Consensual Kink, Dimension Travel, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, M/M, Overstimulation, PWP, Parallel Universes, Praise Kink, Protective Jason Todd, Rimming, Tumblr: Tentatodd Week, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 08:05:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17845595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calamityjade/pseuds/calamityjade
Summary: “This ugly thing is the only real thing you and I get,” Jason shouted, cold and certain. “You and me are not going to be done until one of us is dead. ”And wasn’t that brutal, Dick thought faintly. They'd known each other for so long, and Jason thought some violent, resentful sex was all they had to tie them together. Just more fights and more pain, more silence and stolen closeness between blows, on and on, until someone got killed.





	to mend that which I borrowed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anoncitomikolino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoncitomikolino/gifts).



> Read the end notes for a detailed (spoiler-y) list of all the kinks ahead. Be warned, this story was inspired by an incredible nsfw artwork (link in the end notes) and despite the summary, there's a lot more porn from this point forward than plot or angst. Have fun and, uh, I'm sorry?
> 
> Written for all the amazing friends I've been lucky enough to make in the JayDick server, who not only got me back into writing after years, they also got me writing this calibre of sin. Lovingly dedicated to Cherry and Sli in particular, without whom this would have never happened <3 I hope you guys like it.

Dick is an excellent liar, a fact most people seem to forget about him no matter how long they’ve known him. 

 

He’s a master of half-truths and diversions, a junkie for whatever crisis he can throw himself into to avoid self reflection.  _ Just like Bruce _ no matter how much he tells himself he’s better. But even for someone like him, the vast river of denial has to eventually run dry.

 

Staring bleary-eyed at the ceiling of his bedroom far too early this morning, Dick had decided he’s long past that point. He can’t keep lying to himself like this.

 

The thin veneer of calm Dick works so hard to project over his life has been cracking for months now. He’s gotten fired from two part-time jobs within weeks of each other. His restless unease has been building up, disturbing his sleep and appetite, and making his nights on Bludhaven rooftops the only outlet for his frustration at himself, at his life, at how little he feels like he’s gotten done so far.

 

Anything he tries to build just keeps falling apart in his hands, and God, but Dick is tired of it.

 

Tim and Damian have both — separately, of course—  called him out for overworking himself as Nightwing, warning him about a burn out that Dick feels has already hit him full force, not that he’d tell his little brothers that. 

 

He’d reassured them about just needing to get over a slump in his personal life, which isn’t a lie, but isn’t the full truth either. 

 

“Good evening Goldie. Hope I didn’t keep you waiting long.” Red Hood’s flat, mechanical voice calls cheerfully and Dick closes his eyes tiredly, glad for the white lenses in his Nightwing mask that hide the gesture. 

 

There’s no disguising the new tension in his body, but that’s hardly a deterrent for the other man. Jason always seems glad to provoke Dick to the proverbial edge, whether of violence, exasperation or despair hardly seems to matter most days. 

 

Truth is, Dick makes terrible choices in his personal life, and always has. Jason is one of them, has been one since he first stepped into Dick’s life. 

 

Dick can never choose right with him, and Jason delights in rubbing that into both their faces, an open wound that Dick keeps picking at as if he can’t feel the damage. And when he’s not the one stirring up fresh blood between them, Jason chases him down to do it much more literally, just as single-minded but far more self-aware. 

 

Jason knows the damage he causes, he relishes it. Dick just pretends it’s not there. But it’s time to stop, Dick tells himself, trying to find his resolve with Jason so close behind him.

 

“I wasn’t aware we had a date,” Nightwing says, as nonchalantly as he can manage with how dry his throat has gotten. 

 

Jason’s approaching steps make him shift his weight, eyes trained to the streets below them. He can smell the smokey leather of Jason’s jacket with how close they end up standing side by side, mimicking each other’s stance, one foot up on the ledge.

 

How metaphorical of them, Dick muses wryly, taking a surreptitious deep breath as Jason’s helmet covered head turns to study him.

 

“Hmm, I smell bullshit,” Jason hums with infuriating assuredness, audible even through his voice modifier. “And lemme tell you, smelling anything in this shithole of a city you live in means you’re piling it up real high. Wanna try again?” 

 

“No,” Nightwing sighs, shrugging when he sees Jason pause mid mockery. “No, I don’t. That’s the point.” 

 

“So I heard. What is this about, then?” Jason exclaims, and Dick just wishes he wouldn’t sound so fucking delighted at the slightest chance of them engaging in another pointless fight. 

 

Jason makes a show of whirling around to sit on the ledge he’d been learning on, arms crossed in a sham of attentiveness as he leans in toward Nightwing’s still form. 

 

“Do tell what crawled up your butthole while I wasn’t here to keep it busy, hmm? Have my dastardly activities wronged your delicate sensibilities again? Did Daddy come scold you over who you’re letting in your short pants these days?” 

 

Bruce. It was always about Bruce with Jason, just another sour point in their already bitter relationship. 

 

In his most self-deprecating thoughts, Dick wondered if Jason would ever have gotten involved with Dick at all, if he couldn’t hurt Bruce through him. He’d had time to wonder every time Jason was crawling out the window without a backwards glance if Jason even saw Dick anymore, or just saw another outlet for that ever present resentment.

 

“I’m not playing anymore, Hood,” Nightwing turned his head slightly so they were finally face to face. But with the masks and the helmet in between them, the gesture had little effect in making them communicate any better. “I told you, I’m done.” 

 

“No, you didn’t tell me squat. You  _ texted _ me like a little girl breaking up with her middle school crush,” Jason pointed out with an mocking inclination of his head. “When you thought I’d be off planet, by the way, which is extra classy. And you think that’s that?” 

 

“What are you even doing in Bludhaven, Hood?” Nightwing tried, internally cringing at himself for the unintended deflection. No, he has to face this. “Look, I know a text was a shitty way of getting my point across, but I’ve tried to tell you in person twice and you keep brushing it aside.” 

 

“And why’d you think that is, Boy Clueless,” Jason shot back mildly, so casual and nonchalant while dismissing Dick’s resolve that Dick felt what little calm he’d managed to scrounge up dissolve in a haze of anger that made his jaw twitch with tension. “Remember what happened right after both those oh so assertive declarations?”

 

They’d fucked, that’s what happened. That’s what always happened. Dick said they were done, and Jason ended up on top of him, heavy and heady and overwhelming, driving even the thought of an end to their little twisted encounters from Dick’s mind with every thrust of his hips, every mocking compliment hissed into his skin.

 

“Exactly what isn’t going to happen again,” Dick bit out, fighting the urge to clench his fists. Getting dragged into a physical confrontation was the last thing he needed. 

 

What Dick needed was distance, and time, and for Jason to respect his wishes. So of course Jason did the exact opposite of all of that, and grabbed Dick by both arms in one fast lunge to slam Dick’s back against a brick wall with his whole weight, leaning in menacingly close.

 

“You think you get to just decide that, dick-brain? Think you call the shots?” Jason hissed, all the more off-putting given his expressionless helmet and modulated inorganic voice. There was no tone to his words or his posture other than rage, but Dick was no wilting flower. 

 

He was only sorry Jason’s cup spared him most of the pain Dick’s knee slam should have granted him, before he punched Jason right in the stomach and elbowed his neck hard enough to get him to back off and let Dick get away from his cornered position. 

 

Facing him from a safer distance with his escrimas sticks out, body tense and battle ready, Nightwing stood his ground and raised his head defiantly when Jason shouted enraged curses, his sardonic nonchalance gone with the loss of the upper hand. 

 

It was no surprise that Jason drew his Sig, Dick told himself. He only wished he didn’t feel that brutal void in his chest get just that bit larger as he faced the end of his barrel.

 

“Do that again and I’m shooting out your leg,” Red Hood was saying, but Dick was so done with listening. He was just done, period. 

 

“Get out of Bludhaven, Red Hood.” Nightwing said, voice gone even and cold to cover up the ugly mess of feelings tangling up Dick’s insides as he squared up with Jason again; this was their endless loop, forever at odds with each other, never in tune, never any damn good for the other. “You and I? We’re done.”

 

Dick honestly expected to get shot at in response, which said it all about them. But Jason lived to prove him wrong. Instead of lashing out as Dick had expected, the man straightened and holstered his weapon, only to raise both hands to release his helmet and drop it between them. 

 

The move revealed Jason’s pale face beneath his red domino was set into a stormy look Dick wasn’t sure how to read. 

 

When he’d sent that stupid text message, Dick had told himself he wasn’t going to listen to a word Jason said. All Jason ever said were taunts and accusations, aimed to draw blood and provoke Dick to fall to his basest level, always eager to grapple in the mud with each other’s uglier side. 

 

They never talked, they only fought and hurt each other for no other reason than because they knew how. 

 

It was a vicious, endless cycle and Dick was tired of trying to save something worthwhile from the rubble. 

 

“We’re never going to be  _ done _ , dickhead.” Jason said but his voice didn’t have the derision Dick expected from him. He sounded tired, he sounded  _ hurt _ , and Dick blinked in surprise, because he hadn’t been prepared for Jason to show him anything other than fury. “You don’t want to admit it, Golden Boy. You keep thinking this ugly thing we are is just a hitch in your track record—”

 

Oh, here we go, Dick thought resignedly, already trying to interrupt the building tirade, but Jason made a violent jerking motion with his hands that made Dick start, expecting an attack that didn’t materialize. 

 

“But this ugly thing is the only real thing you and I  _ get _ ,” Jason shouted, cold and certain. “You and me are not going to be done until one of us is dead. ”

 

And wasn’t that brutal, Dick thought faintly. 

 

They'd known each other for so long, and Jason thought some violent, resentful sex was all they had to tie them together. Just more fights and more pain, more silence and stolen closeness between blows, on and on, until someone got killed.

 

Again.

 

“You’re so full of bullshit,” Dick laughed. He didn’t meant to, but he laughed, a joyless and short sound that startled them both, because it sounded like ground glass was stuck in Dick’s throat. It felt like there was. He was backing away before he knew he was moving, shaky hands putting his escrima sticks back into their holsters. 

 

“Oh, I’m the one—” Jason began, but Dick just barked out another choked laugh and shook his head at Jason. 

 

“Look, it took me years to realize you’re not my enemy,” Dick confessed, smirking when that froze a look of incredulity onto Jason’s bared face. 

 

Heart racing, Dick licked his lips and looked away, back towards the bustle of the city he should be patrolling. 

 

“B wanted you to be, at first. I wanted you to be, because it made it easier to hate B if I hated you too. But I couldn’t sustain it. I never could, and when you—”  _ Died _ , Dick cut himself short, knowing that was an argument that would never be resolved. 

 

A breath, another, and surprised Jason hadn’t interrupted him, Dick stole a look at Jason over his shoulder to find him frowning and tense, expectant. 

 

God, Dick was so tired.

 

“We  _ let _ this thing get this ugly. But I’m not your enemy, Little Wing and I’ve had enough of playing the part.” Nightwing said, back to clinical tones and detachment. He didn’t have the energy for more. Detachment was better. Distance was better. 

 

“Dick—!” Jason began, sounding alarmed, but Nightwing shook his head, brushing aside the breach of etiquette of names in the field for the chance of a quick getaway. He’d said his piece.

 

“Just don’t come near me again, until you realize that.” Dick requested without a glance back, moving to leap off the roof, but his foot never got to make contact with the ledge.

 

The sudden shrill wailing of the alarms installed on his suit going haywire was the only warning Nightwing got before a sound like a bomb went off right in the roof they were standing in. With it, a sonic boom sent out a large shockwave that knocked Jason into a far wall and sent Dick literally flying off the building at high speed, brain reeling from the blast. 

 

But Dick never got as far as falling or crashing against the pavement below or the next building over, as he was caught mid-air by something large and warm that took a firm hold of him like a child picks up a toy to play with. 

 

Whatever had grabbed him moved to snare Dick immobile, wrapping itself around Dick’s limbs like a large snake snagging prey. The strength of the grip around his midsection combined with the momentum from the explosion, made Dick’s body jerk forcefully against the hold, instantly cracking his ribs in a wave of agony that made him scream involuntarily. 

 

“What the— NIGHTWING!” 

 

That was Jason, Dick thought dazedly, trying to shake off the shock and the pain to think, to take in what was happening, but whatever had grabbed him was still squeezing his body too tightly. 

 

A new wave of pain made Dick retch and writhe, helplessly pinned as he hung limply from the hold, staring in numb incomprehension down at all the people screaming in Bludhaven’s streets, pointing fingers and phones up toward him — no, wait, not to him, to what had him? 

 

_ What _ had him?

 

His codename being shouted in a familiar voice and the hail of gunshots that followed made Dick’s head clear some, enough to remember that Red Hood had been with him, and that he was still screaming Dick’s codename in increasingly louder volume.

 

Meanwhile, the nauseating movement of being held captive by an alien appendage was not letting Nightwing get enough breath to try and reassure Jason. Not that there was much reason to be calm at the moment. 

 

Dick’s breathing felt choppy past the pain in his chest and abdomen. The alien thing was now carrying Dick at a dizzying speed back toward the rooftop he’d just been standing in before the world had exploded into chaos. 

 

Raising his head felt like an herculean task against gravity, but Dick managed enough coordination to see Red Hood skillfully dodging attacks from some sort of creature. 

 

The thing looked like a similar, smaller version of the alien appendage holding Dick hostage. A fleshy arm whose long shadowy body moved too fast for Dick’s ringing head to visually track. 

 

Red Hood was shooting at it with as many precision shots as he could spare, dodging and finding cover among debris of concrete and rubble that were all that was left of the half collapsed high rise roof. Still, Dick could see him stealing panicked looks at Nightwing’s limp, dangling form between bursts of gunfire every time he wasn’t actively firing. 

 

Dick blinked past his daze, sluggishly realizing that Jason’s plan was seemingly trying to lure the alien appendages toward Red Hood’s position, away from the point of origin of the portal. But he was having little success, and the reason became apparent when Nightwing’s eyes finally focused on the portal itself. 

 

Both the appendage Jason was battling as the arm holding Dick captive were connected still to something inside that vortex; whatever massive body the creature (creatures?) had beyond its light was anyone’s guess, as it hadn’t yet emerged fully onto their side of the world. 

 

The portal itself was a large rift in space. Hovering in mid-air, right at the epicenter of what had been a normal roof just a few minutes ago, swirled some sort of purple wormhole lit up with intermittent, strange patterns of light that made Dick’s eyes water behind his mask just from looking at them. 

 

Though that could also be the pain. Or the concussion. Or the confusion. Because Dick could have sworn he’d seen a giant teal eye staring out at him from the center of that portal, only to blink again and see it gone, a black void in its place, lit up occasionally with quick pulsing flashes of blue and purple lightning. 

 

The vortex kept getting bigger and bigger the closer Dick was carried toward its center by what, as far as Dick could tell, was the thick arm of whatever creature was apparently eager to devour Nightwing beyond that dimensional rift.

 

Despite the pain of staring at the changing colors and its strange too bright lights, Dick couldn’t seem to tear his gaze away from the approaching tunnel’s center. 

 

It seemed that whatever the creature pinning him in its grasp was, it was making no further attempt of breaching through into Bludhaven. Maybe it couldn’t. But the thick arm that held Dick was swiftly retreating back to where it’d come from, like a fishing line being pulled back by an expert hand.

 

Oh shit, Dick was the fish in this analogy, wasn’t he. 

 

“NIGHTWING! LET GO OF HIM, CTHULU!” Red Hood was shouting and still shooting, but the sounds were getting hazier and more distant the closer Dick was carried to that alien vortex. 

 

The appendage that had captured Dick was no longer squeezing him cruelly, but its girth and the firm grasp it had on him made every struggle against it an agonizing effort in futility. As it was, Dick could have sworn the thing holding him actually tried to give him a reassuring squeeze when Dick wheezed for breath in his next useless wriggle for freedom. 

 

Unfortunately for both Dick and the creature, if comfort had been its intention, the gentle squeeze rubbed Dick’s possibly broken ribs together like a macabre musical instrument rather than bring any relief. 

 

The ensuing agony rendered Dick unconscious even before he was swallowed up by the cosmic pathway that had opened up in Bludhaven’s skyline, Jason’s desperate calls for him remaining completely unheard.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Dick regained consciousness in full darkness and silence. Even before his eyes opened, the stillness around him seeped through his senses, prompting an unease that followed him into waking.

 

Nothing was immediately alarming, unknown location notwithstanding. Dick was laying on his back into a giving surface that felt pleasantly warm, and he was met with no immediate signs of discomfort aside from the gloom that made it harder than it should be to keep his heavy eyelids open.

 

His mind felt sluggish, slower to bring to focus than usual, which was only mildly worrisome. Dick felt as if he’d been asleep for a long time, but had no way to measure how long he’d been out. 

 

Hazily, Dick conjured up confused memories of being in some kind of danger. Pain? Had he been injured? The scrambled images his brain supplied him didn’t seem like enough to form a clear picture of what had happened to him. A roof, Red Hood, a fight? Something bright and alien, pain, Jason shouting his name. Then, nothing. 

 

Licking dry lips, Dick went through his usual mental checklist for signs of being drugged or concussed, but didn’t feel any of the symptoms he’d recognize in the aftermath. All he had to go on was the heaviness infusing his limbs at the moment and the nagging awareness that he was somewhere he didn’t belong in.

 

This place wasn’t in his apartment, the cave nor in the Manor, that much Dick could be certain of. None of those places were ever this dim and certainly never this silent. Other than that, Dick had nothing to reorient himself by. 

 

Movement was difficult, Dick noted with some alarm when he tried to sit up and found himself too weak to get far. His frame felt shaky, his muscles oddly stiff as he tried to stretch out and restore circulation to his limbs. 

 

At least Dick wasn’t physically restrained that he could feel. He was still reasonably certain that he could rule out drugs in his system, or at least the known knock-out agents he’d been subjected to in the past.

 

But, and this was new, he slowly became aware that he was naked. The realization sent alarm bells tingling down his spine, made him grow warily still as he redoubled his mental efforts to recall what he’d last been wearing. 

 

His Nightwing gear, Dick was fairly certain. His armored suit, that nobody that didn’t know the codes should have been able to remove without getting electrified to high heaven. His mask, which he couldn’t feel over his eyes anymore when he reached a clumsy hand up to palm at his face. 

 

Someone had stripped him bare and left him lying here, and whoever it was knew his secret identity. 

 

The burst of adrenaline from the thought gave Dick enough clarity of mind to remember that he should be in agony. Whatever had attacked him and Jason on that roof had broken his ribs, or at the very least cracked them as it had sought to drag him into the dimensional portal it’d opened. 

 

Oh crap. The portal. Those tentacles! The undoubtedly large monster they had probably belonged to. 

 

On the positive side, Dick hadn’t been eaten by whatever alien had taken him yet?

 

Dick swallowed hard and stretched his arms up and out into the gloom in front of him, trying to get the momentum to sit up and determine where exactly he’d been taken to, only to run into an immediate problem. 

 

Rather than air, his hands came into contact with a strange surface not too far above his head, a warm, giving one that his fingers and palms sunk right into, much to Dick’s startlement. 

 

Alarmed, Dick pulled his arms back into himself and was grateful that the soft structure didn’t offer resistance to free his limbs from it. Nevertheless, he could feel some sort of oily residue left on his skin from where he’d touched it, and Dick dreaded to think what it might be, or just how coated in it his body already was. 

 

Gingerly, Dick tried to stretch out his legs next, moving them slowly to get a feel for the size of his surroundings and spread his range of motion, and was sadly proved right in his assumptions. Not only was he surrounded from all sides by the fleshy surface, but the space he occupied was only just large enough to contain him with a little wiggle room. 

 

So, Dick was apparently lying naked, boxed into some sort of cocoon at some mysterious and most likely alien dimension.

 

Geez, Dick just couldn’t catch a freaking break, could he?

 

“I better not turn into a freaking alien butterfly,” Dick muttered to himself, trying to breathe and remain calm. The awareness of being entombed in the dark didn’t make his task any easier.

 

Okay. Dick could do this. He had no weapons, no suit, no help, but he could totally do this. 

 

He didn’t feel drugged, or hurt. His body felt shaky and weaker than Dick would ever like it to be, but whatever bones he’d thought he’d had broken by that alien thing weren’t hurting him now. 

 

Which was a thought he needed to go back to later, because he couldn’t think right now about how or why he’d been healed. What mattered was, he was fighting fit enough to fend for himself. 

 

Or so he hoped, but. Small steps.

 

Now Dick just had to get out of his little flesh cocoon and fight off whatever aliens were out there for long enough to figure out a way back home from some safe hiding place. Or at least stay alive long enough to be extracted from this place by his family. No problem.

 

Grimacing in advance at what he had to do, Dick reached out again and plunged his hands back into the surface hanging too close above his head with as much momentum as he could manage. He fought against the give of it, trying to punch his way out or get his hands to breach through the other side of wherever he was. 

 

His arms sank easily into the surface right up to his elbows and rapidly further, no end to it Dick could feel with his hands. The strange material that surrounded his hands felt disturbingly warm and spongy, easily accommodating around Dick’s flailing attempts to break through it like it were made of gel. 

 

Panicking more than he’d like to admit to, Dick kicked out next, only to find his legs engulfed in the same sensation of warm, giving nothingness, no firm surface to hold on. 

 

Dick had to remind himself to breathe, that he wasn’t underwater, he still had oxygen, but no matter how he struggled he couldn’t break through this thing, and if he couldn’t do this much how the hell was he supposed to get  _ out of here _ —

 

“Dick!”

 

Dick froze, hope bursting through his chest. He knew that voice.

 

“Can you hear me?” Jason called out again, his voice coming from somewhere above him and Dick coughed out a breath of relief. He wasn’t alone in this place. Jason had come in after him!

 

Dick was absolutely gonna ream him a new one about that when he was free and clear of his slimy claustrophobic prison box, but Dick had never been gladder for Jason's recklessness.

 

“Yes! Jay! I’m in here!” Dick shouted, worried he wouldn’t be heard through the walls.

 

However, he was barely done talking before he heard the noise of someone’s breathing coming from above him, startlingly loud in the wake of the silence from before. Jason already sounded so close to him! 

 

“Can you spot where I am from there? Jay? Can you get me out?” 

 

“Don’t worry, Dick,” Jason said, voice steady and calm, and the sound sent a thrill of relief into Dick’s chest. Jason didn’t sound like that unless he had a plan, and though his plans were often chaotic and involved violence and improvisation, they usually got the job done. 

 

“I’ve got you. Reach out to me, alright?” 

 

“I can’t break free,” Dick admitted reluctantly, but he reached out his arms upwards anyway, hopelessly trying to feel his way through the slime-like texture that engulfed his limbs toward where he thought Jason was standing. 

 

Dick jumped in startlement when he immediately found familiar warm hands reaching back to hold his.

 

“Easy I’ve got you,” Jason repeated, his hands closing into a firm, gentle hold around Dick’s wrists. Dick felt immediately reassured, his heartbeat slowly going back to normal. “Listen, you need to relax your muscles and I’ll get you out now. Don’t try to help me, let me do the heavy lifting. Ready? One, two - three!” 

 

Dick held his breath when he was yanked upward, mouth and eyes closed tight against the sensation of being pulled through the substance he’d been caged inside of. But the unpleasant feeling lasted but a moment before he was sitting on a cold floor of a much larger space.

 

The free air outside that cocoon thing immediately felt like heaven in Dick’s lungs.  

 

Heaving a grateful mouthful of clear oxygen, Dick opened his eyes to smile at Jason, whose hands had  let go of Dick’s wrists to wrap around Dick’s upper arms in a steadying hold.

 

Jason looked thankfully unharmed. He too was unmasked, and the only sign of strain on his face was the slight concern in his eyes as he ran them down every inch of Dick’s body, undoubtedly searching for wounds. 

 

The stare made Dick acutely aware that he was still naked, but he shook off the thought. Jason had seen every inch of him before, it made no difference. 

 

“You alright?” Dick blurted out, eyes darting around them to study their surroundings now that Dick could finally see beyond a few inches in front of his nose. Jason hummed noncomitingly, letting him look his fill. 

 

Dick didn’t recognize the place they sat on. It was a vast, empty room that stretched out beyond Dick’s eyes and was angled strangely. The corners and nooks Dick could spot gleamed smooth in the shadows cast by strange lights on the walls, which ran like lines of bioluminescent veins in warm shades of red and purple. 

 

“Any clue where we are yet?” Dick tried, turning back to meet Jason’s stare.

 

“A different dimension is my guess,” Jason offered, and Dick couldn’t help the unimpressed look he shot him. 

 

Jason smiled at him, still oddly calm, but Dick chalked that up to the relief of being reunited in this strange place.

 

“Don’t strain yourself, Sherlock. The glowy portal was kind of a give-away.” Dick snorted, frowning when instead of releasing him or lending him his jacket to cover up, like Dick sort of expected, Jason’s hands moved to cradle Dick’s face in his warm palms, the hold careful and unexpectedly gentle. 

 

“What, is there something on my face?” Dick joked, but Jason didn’t react, studying him a bit closer than Dick was comfortable with. Maybe Jason had been more freaked out than Dick had thought. “Hey, did you see my uniform anywhere? It’s getting kind of breezy here.” 

 

“Are you cold?” Jason immediately looked serious instead of exasperated, and Dick blinked at him, a hint of alarm breaking through his relief. 

 

“I’m naked,” Dick slowly explained, hoping this was a lead up to one of Jason’s inappropriate jokes, but Jason’s stare didn’t waver in intensity. If anything, it became almost tangible as it moved from Dick’s face down his body, examining him again with a hungry sort of focus that sent shivers down Dick’s spine. “Jay?” 

 

“You’re not in any pain?” Jason asked gently, the inquiry at odds with the look on his face, like he was satisfied by something he saw. 

 

Dick pulled back from his hands without thinking about it, backing away along the floor slightly to study the man better. He frowned at Jason’s calm demeanor, his unruffled appearance, the relaxed set of his shoulders in this alien place. 

 

As he moved back, the place where Dick had woken trapped in before became visible to Dick’s wide eyes, looking like a comfy glass coffin set underground right under their feet. The box had a completely clear view into it from above.

 

While Dick had been trapped in the dark in there, Jason had been perfectly able to see him lying there, fighting to get out.

 

“You’re not Jason,” Dick breathed, alarmed. 

 

But he was given no more chance to react. Before Dick could scramble back further, Jason was back in his face in an inhumanly fast motion, hands warm and large around Dick’s jaw, forcing Dick's head up to meet his gaze.

 

The look that met Dick’s wasn’t alien or cold. They were Jason’s familiar teal eyes, and he looked loving, concerned, gentle.

 

Everything Dick’s Jason’s eyes didn’t look like, when they looked at Dick. No hostility. No mockery. No antagonism. No rage.

 

“You deserved better,” Not-Jason told him earnestly. Then those lips were already over Dick’s, too fast to dodge, aggressively kissing Dick with pure hunger, his forceful tongue breaching through Dick’s half parted lips and diving deep into his mouth. 

 

The taste that exploded across Dick’s senses then was a burst of sweetness pulled straight from his gentlest memories. 

 

The circus’ stolen cotton-candy melting into the soft taste of shaved ice in his family’s trailer in Florida’s summers, the gentle still warm bite of Alfred’s peanut butter cookies, the satisfying tang of that first coffee in the morning, the flavors becoming one overwhelming wave of warmth and safety and comfort that Dick immediately needed more of, that he couldn’t live without keeping. 

 

The smell on his nose was Jason’s, and those were Jason’s hands on his face, on his neck, on his body, Jason’s arms around him, his familiar lips on his, Jason’s strong body, easily hoisting him up into that endless, all-consuming kiss. 

 

Dick felt helpless, eyes open and unseeing as Jason —  _ Not-Jason _ , a corner of Dick’s thoughts screamed at him, but it was an afterthought, a nuisance, soon buried in sensation  — stole his breath from his lungs and melted Dick’s fears into nothing. Jason’s arms were a gentle reassuring hold that Dick unconsciously clung back to, desperate to cling to that safety, that love —

 

“Shh Dickiebird, look at me,” Jason cooed in his ear, and Dick blinked his eyes back open, dazed to find that his head was resting on Jason’s shoulder now, nuzzling at his throat. He lifted his head up dazedly, and immediately found Jason’s reassuring eyes waiting, those hands running gently through his hair making Dick ease back into the touch. 

 

“Jason?” Dick murmured, and got a chaste little kiss in response, to his lips, then his forehead, his caresses never stopping. 

 

Dick was vaguely aware he was being held, hugged, his thighs and ass gently supported, hands drawing comforting circles on his back, fingers running gentle through his hair and his face held up for inspection, and there was something in Dick’s mind about how Jason could be doing all those things at once, but Jason’s next gentle nip of his lips pulled his wandering attention back to Jason’s loving eyes. 

 

“Good, that’s perfect,” Jason breathed, sounding so happy that Dick smiled mindlessly back, leaning to press a kiss to all the tender fingers that were gently caressing his lips and his cheekbones. “You’re always perfect, Dickie. That’s why you’re here. You deserve to feel good, you deserve to be loved right. Anything you want, Dick, I’m gonna make sure you have it.” 

 

Dick stared at Jason in dumbfounded amazement, feeling his eye burn and prickle with tears, but he was shushed before he could open his mouth to say anything back.

 

“Shh, I know you don’t think so,” Jason said sadly, and his eyes were bright too. 

 

Dick made an aborted motion to move his hands, to offer comfort, but Jason’s hands held Dick’s where they were, wrapped around Jay’s neck. Dick settled easily back in his hold. 

 

“I know nobody tells you how important you are. They don’t tell you how they love you. They don’t appreciate you, Dick. I see it happen over and over. They hurt you. But I’m going to make it better. I’m going to make you happy.”

 

“You make me happy,” Dick murmured, confused, because he was pretty sure that was true, but maybe it was also a lie. Dick knew he loved Jason and being with him was the best thing while they were together, but Dick thought he was tired, too, of not keeping that feeling for long. Of how Jason always left. Of how Jason had no gentle words for him, just pain and anger and  —

 

“You deserve to be happy,” Jason told him seriously, breaking Dick’s spiralling thoughts, and he leaned forward to kiss Dick again, hungry and perfect, and Dick felt his tension melt like water from his body. Jason just held him tighter in a pleased response to Dick’s unspoken trust. 

 

“You deserve to be loved. I’ve got you now. We’re gonna be so happy Dickie, just say you want to be with me. I won’t let him keep hurting you.” 

 

“Who?” Dick asked, momentarily confused, but Jason smiled at him so gently — _ so out of place, this wasn’t Jason, this wasn’t   _ — that Dick felt his worries ease, felt Jason’s words run though his body like they were physical touches, running down his skin in gentle arches, smooth and steady, keeping Dick close and secure.

 

“Do you want to be with me, love?” Jason asked, and Dick felt something in his chest give at the words, at the tone, at the look in Jason’s — but it  _ wasn’t _ Jason, was it? Was it? — earnest eyes inches from his, his swollen lips so close and breathing the words into Dick.

 

“Yes,” Dick murmured, blinking away the blurriness from his eyes. He was grateful to feel Jason’s fingers wipe the wetness from his face and gently put Dick’s fringe behind his ear for him. 

 

“I’ll take care you, Dick,” Jason promised him, another kiss, another whirlwind of overwhelming sensation, of taste, of the feeling of his tongue being pressed hot against Jason’s larger presence overtaking him, holding him steady. 

 

“You’re always so perfect for me. I’ll take care of all of you.” 

 

* * *

 

Jason’s eyes were gone, and so was the rest of his face, but Dick wasn’t worried anymore.

 

Jason held him close and hot, broad hands sliding gently everywhere, his fingers engulfing Dick’s skin in every sensitive place he could think of, and every place Dick hadn’t known he could be touched in. 

 

Jason’s mouth was gently sucking at Dick’s cock, a pull of delicious, overwhelming suction at his head, Jason’s tongue putting steady pressure on the underside, humming tenderly in a continuous vibration that pulled muffled whines from Dick’s swollen lips.

 

Dick was doing his best to reciprocate through the haze of burning lust in his veins, dutifully sucking where Jason was buried deep into his throat, trying to swallow farther and farther as directed despite how wide his lips were spread open, drool sliding uncomfortably from his chin, but Dick’s couldn’t spare his hands to wipe that away. 

 

Dick’s hands were both busy, clumsily trying to coordinate a rhythm between squeezing around the base of Jason’s cock the way Jason always liked with his right hand in front, and pulling on Jason’s other erection fast and rough with his left, despite his arm being bent awkwardly behind his back to manage it. 

 

“Good boy,” Jason purred in Dick’s ear, and Dick sobbed gratefully that he was doing alright despite feeling like he wasn’t doing enough to repay Jason. “No, love. None of that now. You feeling good? Are you happy?”

 

Dick gave a garbled cry in affirmative, trying to smile around Jason’s widest part in his mouth. Jason’s hands on his hair petted him soothingly, and Dick sank into the hold, happy to let it direct his mouth back to its task. 

 

“You’re doing so well, Dickie,” Jason breathed from all around him, kissing his neck, his cheek, sucking his nipples into hard peaks and gently tweaking them to make Dick squirm. “I just want to give you everything.” 

 

Jason extended another of his long limbs around Dick, squeezing him gently around his middle as he was lifted up and sat astride a big soft long part of Jason, in perfect position to gratefully hump against its shape, feel it mold to exert a steady, increasing pressure against Dick’s perineum, making Dick writhe and cry out, his hands twitching shakily around Jason’s cocks in an effort not to lose his rhythm. 

 

The mouth Jason had around Dick’s cock never stopped sucking, even as he felt Jason’s other tongue lap around his tight balls, making him sob and try to clench up to no avail.

 

Dick’s legs were spread wide and held securely by Jason’s farthest tentacles, his ass arched up so Jason’s third mouth could reach his target, gently kissing and licking the skin as it moved closer and closer to his neglected hole. 

 

One of Jason’s smaller tendrils tickled his right foot right as Jason’s tongue breached him, making Dick half shout, half squeal in surprised laughter and pleasure, but no matter how he jerked, Jason held him steady how he wanted him, making Dick’s body sing in wave after wave of pleasure. 

 

Soon enough, Jason’s tongue had speared Dick impossibly deep, licking gently around his rim, twirling expertly inside. Dick felt it stretching his muscle with care at the same time as he unerringly found Dick’s prostate and gave it a playful nudge, making Dick arch up and whine loudly, half delirious with overstimulation and aching to beg.

 

Still, Jason had a firm hold at the base of Dick’s hard cock, an effective cock ring that left him writhing right at the edge of orgasm, desperate and unable to quite break through that last peak until Jason allowed him to.

 

“Look at you,” Jason was saying, sounding rough and grateful too, like Dick was giving him something precious instead of just receiving Jason’s attentions. “You take it so well, Dickiebird. This is what you were made for. Pleasure and happiness and love, isn’t that right?”

 

Dick wasn’t too sure about that, he thought he had other things to give. To do. But with Jason with him, all of that fell away into hazy unimportance, his body made to fit whatever Dick could give him, whatever he could do to make Jason want to stay, to make Jason happier. 

 

“I am happy, love,” Jason assured him fervently, kissing his lips around where Dick had them wide and helplessly open to better suck at the part of Jason that was sliding carefully into his throat. “With you, I’m always happy. That’s what I never fucking learn.” 

 

Dick wanted to ask what that meant, he really did, but Jason chose then to take his tongue away from Dick’s ass only to replace it with the steady heated pressure of Jason’s cock breaching him, relentlessly pushing forward and inside. 

 

The slide into him was smooth and unexpectedly lubricated in a way that made Dick scream around Jason, his body jerking as if electrified against all the appendages holding him still, but he couldn’t escape any of it, and Jason’s grasp only tightened everywhere around him. 

 

Jason squeezed at Dick’s neglected cock and made him wail, tears spilling unchecked, because he could have come just from being filled like this, from being so overwhelmingly taken, so easily made to give Jason whatever he wanted from him. It was perfect. It was bliss itself to feel no part of him left wanting, to be the center of Jason’s focus and desire, to feel so blatantly loved.

 

“I’ll give you everything, Dick,” Jason promised him, and Dick moaned for him, wanting a kiss and settling for running his tongue hard against Jason’s cock in his mouth, trying to express how grateful he was. “For as long as I get to keep you, you’ll be happy this time.” 

 

 

* * *

 

Dick didn’t know how long it took him to become aware of the Others.

 

He was so busy, so full of Jason and everything they were doing together, that it was probably at least hours, maybe longer. It felt like Dick had blinked and They had just been there, all around them, spread out around the room and making pretty sounds along with him, doing their best to make Jason happy just like Dick was.

 

A hazy part of him thought Dick should be jealous, should maybe be alarmed, but it was too dumb an impulse to follow, so Dick paid it no mind. 

 

Every single one of the Others wore Dick’s own face. They moved like him, they cried out just like him, and Jason looked at them with the same love, with the same attention as he did Dick. Dick couldn’t help but also want Them to be as happy as he and Jason were together. 

 

It was only right. They were all the same. 

 

As Dick swallowed obediently the next mouthful of cum that Jason fed him, he idly watched one of the Others be lifted and stretched out onto his back in mid-air, the slight bulge around the Other’s stomach becoming obvious as he was posed. The Other’s face was glowing with contentment as Jason’s smaller tentacles gently touched his swollen belly in worship, and the largest ones took hold of His legs to spread the Other wide open and pretty to be filled again. His hole was already dripping, but clearly neither He nor Jason were done yet. 

 

“He wanted a family,” Jason explained to Dick, one of his tentacles wiping some cum from Dick’s chin and mouth with care. Dick nuzzled him in thanks, making sure to kiss the tip of the tentacle that had been feeding him as it retreated from his mouth. “He’ll make a beautiful mother. Soon there’ll be more than one baby to celebrate.” 

 

Dick gasped, surprised as he was lifted and twirled around by the tentacles holding his wrists aloft, only for a gentle tentacle to grasp him around the waist and gently sit him down onto Jason’s waiting cock. 

 

Dick squirmed, overwhelmed, but he was unceremoniously lowered to the the hilt, and soon he was being guided to ride Jason at a steady pace, hips twitching and legs spread wide and up, completely hoisted up in Jason’s lap. 

 

Dick moaned long and low, the angle perfectly adjusted to let Jason’s cock nudge his prostate every time Dick was seated, only to be lifted up away from the stimulation again and again. It was hard to think except to be grateful that Jason held him so tenderly, caressing Dick’s neck for him, feeling him groan and cry out his name, and giving him little biting marks along his shoulders in reward. 

 

The new angle he was sitting in as he was riding Jay’s lap let Dick see the pregnant Other was bent in two now, knees by his ears and chest bouncing hypnotically as Jason pistoned in and out of his holes, of which Dick was only vaguely becoming aware, there was more than one of.

 

“He came to me that way,” Jason explained to Dick, kissing his ear. “All ready to breed. His world was different than yours. He needs those knots, you see them?”

 

Dick blinked sweat from his eyes and shook his messy fringe away to see better, and if he squinted, he could spot something larger than usual bulging in the tentacle that had the Other hooked. Like a plug that went into the Other’s holes as he was again being stuffed full. 

 

“Oh,” Dick breathed, surprised, smiling through a gasp when he heard Jason chuckle softly at his surprise. He loved Jason’s laugh. He loved Jason so much. 

 

“I love you too, Dickiebird. I can make you like him one day, if you like. Give you some pretty babies to raise, hmm? That should keep us both busy.” 

 

The thought made Dick dizzy, torn between disbelief and arousal somewhere between the alarm at the thought of being altered like that, to be bred by Jason like a mare. Jason kissed his neck again and made a gentle soothing noise that Dick relaxed to hear. 

 

Dick knew he wouldn’t be made to do that. Jason never did anything that Dick didn’t want him to. 

 

“Only what you want, Dick,” Jason confirmed calmly, new arms sliding around Dick’s ribs and squeezing him tight and close. 

 

Dick felt one of Jason’s tongues suddenly press around his rim, mouthing around where he was being filled and Dick tried to arch away in surprise. But the tongue was quick and agile and didn’t let Dick get far. New strong hands held Dick’s hips locked into place so the tongue could penetrate him further, working at the muscles to loosen further, so Dick could accept the second cockhead already nudging his ass to get inside him.

 

“You see my sweet Robin over there? All he ever wanted was love and a home,” Jason carried on, gently turning Dick’s head to the side so he could see a different Other being gently hugged by Jason’s tentacles and arms across the room. The Other was fully dressed in a muted version of Dick’s old Robin outfit, ragged and dirty, like the Other had been living in the streets while wearing it. 

 

Jason was carefully feeding that Other Robin with one of his arms, the others wrapped around Him in gentle hugs. The Other was crying with joy, suckling like He was much younger than he looked. Dick felt sad for what the Other must have had before Jason made everything better. Dick hadn’t been that sad himself, he thought. Just… tired. Just lonely.

 

“But not now, are you Dickie?” Jason asked urgently, thrusting up into Dick’s body hard and rough, out of rhythm, making Dick throw his head back and shout, thoughts of anything but this moment scattering like dust. “Are you lonely? Are you sad?” 

 

“N-no, no Jay,” Dick groaned, eager to reassure Jason and unable to think why he’d ever be unhappy. “Never. With you. I’m with you.” 

 

“Good boy,” Jason told him so happily, that Dick found himself orgasming just at the sound of his voice, at the thought that he’d said and done the right thing. Dick’s mouth hung open wide against Jason’s careful milking of his sensitive cock, the way he pressed up against Dick’s prostate from behind to make sure he came fully into Jason’s hand. 

 

The tentacles spreading Dick wide on Jason’s lap let his legs down with care, but the ones around his upper body still moved him lazily up and down, making him ride his orgasm out on Jason’s cocks at a steady pace. Dick struggled faintly, sobbing drily as Jason’s hand just kept milking at Dick’s cock, keeping him hard and ready despite his orgasm. Always ready for Jason. 

 

“I know you are,” Jason soothed him, and he sounded so sad for a second that the words made Dick blink his wet eyes open. Jason kissed him gently before he could think to worry. “That’s why you’re perfect. All of you, perfect.” 

 

One of the Others screamed out in incoherent ecstasy from across the room, and Dick lazily turned his neck to watch as that Other was covered in Jason’s essence, dripping with it and desperately trying to lick it up, despite having all his holes already in use. 

 

The wide eyes of that Other were a haunting yellow color, and Dick held that stare in surprise even as Dick himself was being lifted and bent forward to receive Jason’s deeper, harsher thrusts. Grunting, Dick felt his knees wobble dangerously as his ass was pushed up, but soon felt the tentacles holding Dick’s thighs move to lock Dick’s knees in place instead, helping him stay in the proper position. 

 

The yellow-eyed Other blinked cum from His own eyelashes and stared back at Dick for a long second of shared curiosity. But soon those strange eyes rolled back into His head and both Dicks lost contact. 

 

Dick could understand. Jason had began penetrating that Other with a curled fist in his ass, and then moved Him around, impaled as He was, to be spitroasted with his neck bent back to accommodate one of Jason’s thicker tentacles down His throat better.

 

That probably took concentration. Dick wouldn’t want to break their rhythm. 

 

Jason soon drew his attention back with a hard pinch of Dick’s ass cheek that made him arch up onto his tiptoes with a shrill cry, feeling blood rush to his face in embarrassment. He couldn’t believe he hadn’t been paying attention while Jason was having him.

 

“Hmm, yes, I think that needs some discipline,” Jason agreed gently, playfully ruffling the hair on Dick’s bent head to show he wasn’t mad. Still, Dick braced himself and soon heard the swish of the first slap smack  _ hard _ against the exposed skin of his ass in a rush of heat and pain that made Dick’s whole body sway forward, only held up by the hold of Jason’s tentacles. “Count them for me, Dick.”

 

“One,” Dick hoarsely muttered to his legs, still kind of embarrassed at himself.

 

But his voice was made to rise right back up into a shrill, loud scream when one of Jason’s tentacles inside him twisted itself up to go even  _ deeper _ , straight into Dick’s prostate, at the same time as the other thrust out of him to leave his hole gaping for Jason’s eyes. 

 

The next spank on his stinging ass cheek came right as the second tentacle went back in without pause or mercy, and Dick screamed out his next count, loud and clear, making Jason let out a loud delighted laugh behind him at his obedience. 

 

Dick felt like he was flying just from the sound of Jason’s pleasure, and when the next spank fell, Dick was smiling too around his shout of “three!”, basking in the knowledge that all the Others would hear how happy he could make Jason today. 

 

* * *

 

Dick couldn’t remember ever being happier. 

 

There was no pain, no fear, no uncertainty. Every touch he received was loving and careful, and everything he did in return was appreciated and praised. Dick was never left wanting for affection, never made to wait for anything that wasn’t immediately given freely, and there wasn’t a second left for self-doubt or regret. 

 

Dick was always busy, always moving, always giving everything he had to someone he loved, someone whom Dick was certain loved him back. He was front and center of his very own stage, and everyone he shared it with was just as happy, just as giving, just as determined to be useful and good. 

 

Dick was so happy. He was full of nothing but blissful happiness, and he could feel how his joy pleased Jason, how connected they all were, how important.

 

Dick couldn’t remember not feeling this whole anymore and Dick didn’t want to. 

 

There was only this now, only Jason all around him and inside him, inside all the Others that Dick could feel too, and Dick — all of Dick, every part of him, every version of him — wanted for nothing in Jason’s arms.

 

* * *

 

Sometimes, Dick was aware that there were other people smashing their way into their corner of bliss. 

 

Not the Others writhing along with Dick’s own ecstasy, not Jason’s all encompassing presence, nor Jason's numerous limbs, mouths, tentacles, not Jason's smooth voice coming from everywhere and nowhere and filling Dick and the Others with joy.

 

Other people were there too. Outsiders. They came and went like small inconveniences, there and gone in short order. 

 

But for all they shouted and postured and shot weapons at Jason, nothing they did ever hurt Jason any or distracted him away from being with Dick nor the Others, so for the most part, the outsiders were inconsequential and easy for Dick to ignore.

 

Except for some of them, rare as they were, that caught Dick’s eye enough to be remembered.

 

Dick watched them surreptitiously sometimes, when he could gather enough curiosity to notice them. Their strange-looking uniforms, the horror on their faces, the things they said. 

 

Those times that he did pay attention, Dick faintly thought the outsiders looked familiar, but Dick had more important things to think about than who they were, why they had come or where they were taking the Other they’d come for.

 

Because, that’s what the outsiders always came for. Always for one of the Others, always shouting some version of Dick’s name like a rallying cry of relief or terror or whatever it was that was painted all over their often masked faces.

 

Jason never stopped the outsiders from taking one of the Others away, but he always had something to say before they could leave. 

 

And the outsiders, for all the fury and bravado and despite the way they’d cradle the Other of their choice in their arms like They were to be protected from Jason — which was ludicrous, Dick always thought—, at least they had enough smarts to always listen to Jason’s parting words. 

 

Dick was certain Jason wouldn’t let the outsiders hurt the Others they took, so Dick didn’t pay much attention to the commotion every time another gate slid open and someone else fell through into their home. 

 

That is, Dick didn’t  _ want _ to pay much attention, busy as he was in his, in Their intimacy with Jason, but sometimes he couldn’t help but steal a glance or two, hear some of the words. 

 

Like when the fierce woman came, massive guns swinging, to take one of the few female Others away. 

 

From where Dick was half napping, craddled against Jason’s chest and suckling at him, Dick watched the female outsider cooing sweetly at the female Other’s whimpers as she was pulled free of Jason’s grasp on her swollen breasts. The fierce woman gently lifted Her up away from Jason’s grasping hands inside Her next, and made sure to cover the Other’s modesty with the outsider’s own clothing, unconcerned with baring herself in the face of the Other’s need. 

 

The woman outsider was one of the loudest that had come yet, shouting all sorts of filth at Jason, shooting at anything around that didn’t have Dick’s face on it with a mad sort of desperation for revenge that Dick was faintly puzzled by. 

 

The woman Other sat patiently on the floor while Her outsider raged, nuzzling at one of Jason’s hands sweetly, mewling an exhausted sort of goodbye as Jason’s closest tentacle pet her head gently in response. 

 

“You were failing her,” Jason told that outsider, grim and angry, standing there in his full body for once, fully dressed and menacing, head to head with the outsider. They were startlingly similar up close, eyes the same shade, both with that streak of white on their hair, both with jaws set and violence in their stance.

 

Jason didn’t die when the outsider tried shooting him full of holes, just raised an unimpressed eyebrow and motioned to where the female Other waited patiently. 

 

“You’ll  _ always _ fail her if you let that rage come first,” Jason sentenced coldly, something dark in the warning that made the female outsider pale to hear. 

 

Jason’s tentacles unceremoniously lifted the Other up from the floor and deposited Her into the female outsider’s arms without waiting for a response. The fierce woman had to drop her massive weapons to hold the half-naked female Other again. 

 

The fierce outsider didn’t offer any reply after that. She whirled around with her new cargo without another word to Jason, hurrying back with the Other into the portal she had broken through, leaving behind only her weapons and the faint echoes of her righteous anger. 

 

Show over, Dick merely closed his eyes once they were gone, humming in thanks when Jason fed him another spurt of sweetness onto his tongue. 

 

Another memorable outsider had come while Dick was busy on all fours, struggling to deep-throat Jason as deeply as he’d been taught, breathing carefully through his nose as he humped down into the thick tentacle Jason had shoved between Dick’s tense thighs. 

 

Dick had been so focused on his tasks that this outsider would have been one of the ones that went unnoticed, if not for the desperate way he’d screamed Dick’s name like it was water in the desert and the uniform he bore. The outsider’s high tech suit of armor was an imposing and impossible to ignore piece of machinery whose steps shook the floor that Dick was kneeling on. 

 

Dick had looked up through his sweaty bangs when the armored outsider screamed, his voice noticeably shaken even through its mechanical modulator. Dick was one of the ones the outsider carefully scanned with a gadget before moving on, from one Dick to Another, looking for one Other in particular that he seemed convinced he could spot. 

 

And the outsider quickly did. Dick had seen that Other be milked dry until he’d been sobbing grateful tears after being denied orgasm for a few hours, and now the Other hung limp and blissful with Jason’s tentacles cocooning him into immobility up high in the wall, only His head of swinging longish hair differentiating Him externally, except for one detail.

 

Half a wide face mask still hung from his face, more cowl-like than Dick’s own, and Dick vaguely remembered that that Other’s complicated Nightwing suit had taken Jason quite a while to disable entirely. Probably why Jason’s tentacles delighted in covering His skin from head to toe every chance they could since He’d finally been stripped bare for Jason. 

 

When the armored outsider spotted his Other, Dick choked on the tentacle Jason was fucking his throat with, startled at the sound of anguish the terrible looking armor could let slip through its menacing plates and circuits. 

 

Jason’s invading tentacle gently retreated back into Dick’s tongue, to let him breathe and feed him for a bit before delving deep inside again. Dick did his best to focus back on his deep-throating practice, but it was hard to look away when that imposing armored outsider lifted up his faceplate to reveal a young, heartbroken face with a terrible brand crisscrossing it.

 

“Dick!” The outsider was screaming, before seeming to remember he was decked to the teeth with tech. He immediately shot out a grapple gun to climb the wall, reaching his Other’s side in surprisingly agile fashion despite the bulk of his suit. 

 

Dick didn’t get to see how the outsider cut his Other down or if Jason had simply released him. Jason reprimanded Dick’s temporary inattention in his lessons with five harsh spanks on each of his upturned buttocks, and by the time Dick was done squealing around Jason’s girth, the armored outsider was already down the wall with his Other cradled carefully into a massive mechanically reinforced arm. 

 

The Other was still dazed, but one of His hands kept weakly trying to find a handhold on the smooth armored plates He was uncomfortably pressed against. His outsider gave Him the other one of his massive hands to hold instead of forcing him to stop trying. 

 

“Don’t you dare let him go,” Jason warned the outsider, standing as tall as the armored suit between the pair and the portal waiting for their exit. The outsider snarled, something broken open and mad in his eyes that made Dick twitch in a futile attempt to offer him comfort from his place on the floor. 

 

Jason didn’t look away from the outsider’s stare, but Dick was immediately rewarded for his impulse by one of Jason’s tentacles gently penetrating him to search for his prostate and make him mewl, the small sound lost in their big room. 

 

“What the fuck are you?” the outsider was still snarling when Dick regained some of his focus, but his position was defensive of the Other in his arms rather than aggressive to Jason’s still figure. 

 

“I’m what happens if you lose him. If you end him. If you waste him,” Jason explained flatly, his eyes going frighteningly, terribly  _ empty _ , but before Dick could feel dismayed, Jason’s voice was in his ear again, whispering how good Dick was, how perfect, how Dick was everything Jason didn’t deserve to keep.

 

Something in that litany rang wrong in Dick’s mind, something warned Dick to speak up for what Jason meant to him. But Jason's words of praise were a siren song through Dick’s hazy mind, almost a touch being sung through his blood. In its wake, the desired argument for Jason’s value became a jumble in Dick’s busy tongue. 

 

All at once the tentacles that had Dick tightened their hold around his limbs, made him kneel up proper to be taken deeper, better, harder, and one of Jason’s mouths moved to bite his left nipple raw until Dick couldn’t think anymore, could only feel and buck in Jason’s hold, at Jason’s pace. 

 

Dick watched numbly at the picture Jason painted of himself for the armored outsider’s sake, dissolving his face and his limbs and his beautiful body into writhing, monstrous tentacles in the middle of the room, a decomposition of human body parts at all their ends, all seeking to wrap themselves around Dick and all the Others, who stayed caught so lovingly in Jason’s grasp. 

 

The outsider scrambled back from the display, staring in horror at the one large teal eye blinking slowly in the middle of the floor, watching over Dick in all his forms, in all his worlds, always watching over him.

 

The latest portal closed behind the armored outsider as the large form all but ran towards its light to take his Other away, far from Jason’s words and all of Dick’s exquisite, shared joy. 

 

Dick moaned as Jason fucked him that little bit harder in their wake, free to ignore the outsiders for another long time until inevitably another came to disrupt their tranquil life.

 

* * *

 

The day an outsider came through a portal with eyes for no Other but Dick came when one of the Others, the one with that giant demonic tattoo on His chest, was screaming the room down. 

 

The Other was hung upside down and shaking from Jason’s tentacles wrapped cruelly around his balls as he was bounced in place, stretched taut and open, his voice breaking on his helpless pleas of Jason’s name. 

 

Dick had been watching him desperately strain to fuck himself on Jason’s nearest cock with his hips, idly wondering if Jason would make Dick fly today too, when suddenly there was another portal opening, jagged edges of violet light spilling another outsider inside with little ceremony. 

 

This new outsider wore a worn leather jacket and large gun holsters across his thighs, a red bat painted proudly across his chest. His red helmet was bright and familiar to Dick’s heart. 

 

But Dick had seen other outsiders with similar outfits before, stance confrontational and violent too, and they’d found their Others and moved on before Dick could care to spare them much more than a glance.

 

This one, though. 

 

This outsider stared around himself into the room with evident, dramatic shock in every inch of his body language, and Dick’s eyes kept getting dragged back to him, despite being under the care of Jason’s tongues’ cleaning session of all the fluids Dick had recently been covered in. 

 

The tattooed Other was still screaming out desperately, so clearly touch-starved and eager that Dick felt some sympathy for the delirious overstimulation He was obviously under despite the noise. 

 

Dick shuddered in place when Jason gently licked and kissed the tip of his erection for the kind thought. 

 

Dick smiled bashfully and wiggled in place just to feel Jason tighten his hold around his waist and thighs, surprised when the slight movement drew the attention of the outsider unerringly to Dick. Dick looked mildly back at the man just in time to see him freeze comically, the double take evident despite the helmet.

 

“Dickie?” The outsider called out, taking three stumbling steps closer to Dick without waiting for an answer. His large, gloved hands were already moving to take off his helmet and reveal the familiar visage so many of the outsiders had bore before. 

 

But this one was— this outsider was more familiar. 

 

This one had those lines of strain Dick recognized and had traced in the dark once, before his hand had been slapped away and Jason had shoved away from their bed. 

 

This face had the bitten lips Dick recognized from long stakeouts in the Gotham cold, that felt rough and claiming against his neck from the back. 

 

This outsider had the rough, worn in calluses from holding weaponry from a young age dug into his fingers and palms, the same grasping hands that held Dick at a distance so many times and were now lifting his face up desperately, into teal eyes that told a depthless relief that Dick…

 

...that Dick didn’t recognize in them. 

 

“Oh thank fuck,” The outsider choked out, eyes scrambling desperately around Dick for a way to free him from Jason’s embrace. But Dick drew back in alarm, body tensing up only to relax when Jason’s tentacles formed another hug to hold him tighter, another line of warmth and safety around Dick’s chest in an X pattern of reassurance. 

 

The outsider watched the tentacles form, looking sickened, but Dick looked behind the man, to where Jason was already standing tall, eyes hard and cold like they never were when they looked at Dick. 

 

“He doesn’t trust you,” Jason said, voice hard. Dick frowned, confused, but Jason’s tentacles twitched around him in a gentle grip, a hug that Dick sank back into easily, gratefully, feeling one of Jason’s tentacles unwrap from around his thigh and move to jack him off gently, unhurriedly. 

 

Jason was obviously trying to distract Dick, despite the outsider being right in his face and doing some half flailing motion to stand as a barrier between Jason’s body and Dick’s. The notion was so ridiculous that it made Dick giggle to himself, Jason’s tentacle inside his rim gently nudging his hole as if in agreement. 

 

“Let him the fuck go,” The outsider shouted, whether fueled by rage or in an effort to be heard over the tattooed Other’s wailing pleas, Dick wasn’t certain. “Whatever the hell you are, you can take my face and your fucking alien probing claws right off him. Now.”

 

“He doesn’t trust you,” Jason repeated calmly, his expression unwavering aside from a sardonic eyebrow twitching upwards. “And you. You don’t trust yourself either.” 

 

“Let. Dick. Go.” The outsider shouted, unmistakably furious this time. Dick could see his shoulders heave with tension, his hands twitch toward those weapons that would do nothing to the Jason that stood firmly staring the outsider down. 

 

Jason’s tentacles kept Dick pinned in place behind them, oh so slowly edging him closer and closer to an orgasm both the men locked in the standoff and the Others in the room were indifferent to. 

 

Dick moaned softly despite himself, biting his lip when he saw the outsider twitch at the sound, his broad back still facing Dick. 

 

Jason didn’t look back at Dick either, but the tentacle spearing him open began to fill Dick up again with no warning, generous, making Dick shudder and whine at the feeling of his hole stretching to accommodate the load inside. 

 

Instinctively, Dick’s hands reached out in search of something to hold on to, but before he could touch the outsider’s back, Jason’s tentacles caught both his limbs mid-air and gripped Dick’s wrists tight in front of him, giving him something to rub his cock against as he was stuffed full.

 

Another of Jason’s thicker tentacles reached out from behind Dick, gently curling tight around Dick’s neck and lower face, effectively restricting his air flow just enough to make Dick gasp and choke on his small noises, voice cut off breathlessly and he writhed in place. 

 

Across the room, the tattooed Other wasn’t screaming anymore, but He still cried brokenly when Jason tentacles latched themselves onto His nipples and made the demon painted over His smooth skin swell and move like it was coming alive. 

 

The dry sobbing was the only sound aside from the wet slide of Jason’s limbs around and into bodies and the occasional cry of delight from afar, the outsider and Jason locked in some sort of contest of wills right in front of Dick’s pinned, helpless form. 

 

“You think you know what I am,” Jason said, breaking the stalemate and smiling just a bit. It was a cruel smile, all teeth, at odds with the Jason Dick knew, the one that gave him everything, the one that took care of him always.  

 

“New York. That thing, Jakob—” The outsider snapped, but Jason was already laughing, and though the sound wasn’t as happy as Dick liked it to be, it was still beautiful and made Dick smile from beneath the hold Jason’s tentacle had over his lips and throat. 

 

“Surely it was the inspiration.” Jason said, and Dick made a questioning sound because he didn’t understand what they were talking about, but Jason only shushed him, and the outsider half turned to stare at him with wild, frightened teal eyes, before facing Jason again. “It was The Spectre. Finally went too far, Red Hood, finally made a mark in the universe and took down something  _ too valuable to lose _ .” 

 

“FUCK YOU, I’D NEVER—” The outside shouted, loud and terrifyingly loud, making the entire room echo and many writhing bodies pause and stare, frightened as Dick himself had been by the ugly loathing in those words.

 

But Jason only laughed again, and Dick relaxed slowly, as did the Others, Jason’s many limbs resuming their endless loving motions. Dick came with a muffled squeak as the tentacle on his cock milked him, squirming happily when he was licked gently clean for the entire process, only for those tongues to move up and tease and nibble at his nipples in play. 

 

The outsider had turned his back on Jason altogether, and was standing directly in front of Dick now, staring blankly at his naked, spread body, so close that Dick could almost feel the warmth of his skin on his. 

 

His nose twitched at the familiar smell of the aftershave the outsider wore, and Dick studied him in return, trying to convince himself that he knew this outsider. That maybe this one had come for Dick, after all.

 

But those eyes looked at him with such hunger, with such desperation, one could almost read care in them. Love, even. 

 

Dick shuddered when the outsider’s eyes met his again, broken open and helpless in a way Dick didn’t know how to help with. Didn’t know if he could.

 

“Not him,” The outsider said, but Jason was moving now, walking closer, putting his face and the outsider’s at the same distance from Dick’s eyes. They were the same man, Dick knew, but they also weren’t. 

 

“You get one more chance,” Jason said, reaching out a perfectly human hand to brush Dick’s hair gently back, combing it for him. “Fail him again and he’ll be one of the permanent ones.” 

 

Something about those words, or maybe seeing that hand on Dick’s skin seemed to break the new outsider out of his numbness. With a snarl and a vicious swing of his arm, he tried to hit Jason only to watch him dissolve into tentacles and soft limbs, melting easily into his teal eye form to stare at Dick and the outsider both from the center of the room. 

 

The outsider wasted no more time, reaching out determinately out for Dick again, digging in his hands and nails and even pulling a hunting knife from his belt to stab viciously at Jason’s tentacles where they held Dick in position, but his rage fueled efforts were unnecessary overkill. 

 

Dick could already feel Jason’s tentacles loosening their loving hold voluntarily to release Dick into the outsider’s desperate, grasping hands. Uncertainty just as much as weakness and the loss of support sent Dick tumbling forward like a newborn colt, straight into the outsiders’ waiting, open arms.

 

“Jason,” Dick called out, mouth freed with the rest of his limbs, but the outsider paid his call no mind and hauled him up into a bridal carry easily, hugging Dick close like he was holding something valuable. His eyes were determined and steely when they met Dick’s searching ones, and something in them rang familiar, even if the protectiveness in them wasn’t. 

 

“I’ve got you, Dickiebird,” The outsider— Dick’s outsider, which meant this was Dick’s Jason wasn’t it? Jason wouldn’t just let Dick go where Dick didn’t belong— reassured him gruffly, chapped lips awkward around the sentiment in a way that made Dick’s own lips twitch into a faint smile with a sting of familiarity. 

 

“Jason?” Dick still checked, eyes wanting to stray around the room to find Jason’s tentacles waiting to hold him, but the teal eyes of the man carrying him had Dick oddly caught in them. They were beautiful, and Dick wished the fear and self-loathing shining in them didn’t ring so familiar too. 

 

“Yeah. We’re going home, Dickie, it’s alright.” Dick’s outsider murmured, looking around the room for one long, ugly moment of wordless horror, before looking back at Dick and leaning in to kiss his brow. 

 

Dick blinked up at him, shocked wordless, but he found it was easy to relax into his outsider’s— his Jason’s — arms when they began to walk toward the portal together, back to a home Dick could only hazily recall. 

 

Looking over his Jason’s shoulder as he was carried away, Dick gave one last longing look to the blissful Others, still being taken care of and so happy to please and be pleased. 

 

But as Jason’s arms tightened around him and he felt his face being pressed into Jason’s throat to protect his eyes from the portal’s light, Dick told himself he wouldn’t miss that certainty of love he was leaving behind. 

 

Whether or not Dick was still lying to himself, well. Dick would just have to wait and see. 

**Author's Note:**

> Full Kink list (most of which are mentioned in passing, some are more detailed):  
> Tentacle sex, bondage, overstimulation, double penetration, cum play, exhibitionism, size differential kink, oral fixation, rimming, deep throating, manhandling, spanking, orgasm denial, nipple play, suspension play, multiple orgasms, omega Dick Grayson, breeding kink, fisting, mild breath play, vaguely D/s themes. I think that covers the main things, do tell if I missed warning you for anything.
> 
> The art that inspired everything came from the brain and imagination of the brilliantly talented cherrymiko! You can enjoy it in its full glory right here: https://privatter.net/i/3385961 (extremely nsfw, obviously)


End file.
